1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-clog sink device for straining liquids being disposed of in a sink and for separating and preventing the solids contained in the liquid and having a size above a certain diameter to pass through.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Sink anti-clog devices have been taught in the past. J. C. McKim in U.S. Pat. No. 948,900 teaches a strainer for wash basins. The strainer employs a sieve of fine wire with an outer rim and seated in a simple holder.
H. M. Murphy in U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,866 teaches an auxiliary sink strainer with a perforated strainer plate which is held in place by the usual spring fingers. A conical strainer is taught by E. C. Bruen in U.S. Pat. No. 369,980 having a removable auxiliary bottom. A strainer with a perforated wall and bottom is taught by Vinocor in U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,411. A hair strainer is taught by Ballentine in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,524, where a hollow cylinder formed of mesh with a closed bottom end and open at its top fits detachably into a drain opening. Bruning in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,485 discloses a drain guard for contact lens employing a ring fabricated of rubber or plastic and a mesh net, which does extend across the ring opening and which is bonded to or formed unitarily with the ring.
Only some of the above strainers employ wire mesh, but of those references which do, there is in general provided that the wire mesh be bonded to some retaining or reinforcing ring. This in general limits for practical purposes the kinds and sizes of wire mesh which can be employed, since they have to be obtained together with the reinforcing configuration. In addition, the structure comprising the wire mesh as taught in the art may be quite weak.